Playing around the Truth
by Huntress3
Summary: V/Gh.*Yaoi*Vegeta and Bulma are divorced now & Vegeta is pulling his own weight around.But he still needs someone.Could Gohan be that someone?Or will Bulma's own self insecurities ruin thier relationship? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One

This is going to be my third fanfic. I really never got a lot of reviews on my other ones but I love to write and I'm not going to stop just because of low ratings. *sigh* R&R. (This has to be very boring as a pre-story paragraph. So let me try this again [to perk it up]) Hi! This is going to be my third fanfic! Hope you like it! Rubber duckies are small but have a lot of squeak to them! Squeak- Squeak! ^_7^ ( has a nose sniff sniff! [You smell pretty])  
  
Chapter One  
  
Capsule Corps.  
  
Vegeta had been up every night now for the past couple of weeks. He hasn't been thinking straight and he knows why. He's not happy with his marriage and Bulma knows it. Yet she continues to put on a play just to make it seem like they have a perfect family. He had attempted to tell Bulma that their marriage just isn't working out but Bulma won't hear it. Today was the day that he had to tell her straight forward without any "if's", "and's" or "but's".  
  
Vegeta went down stairs after his steamy shower to go and tell Bulma the truth about their marriage. As he approached the kitchen he could smell her burning the toast already.  
  
He quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled the toast out of the toaster without getting burned.  
  
Bulma turned around and smiled. "Thanks hun, I was just about to pull those out." She looked at the crispy pieces of bread. "Hope you like them well- done." She joked.  
  
Vegeta grunted as he passed her. "We need to talk woman." He said as he sat down.  
  
"About what dear?" Bulma answered, though she already went through this routine with him at least three times a week.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Bulma was silent. "And don't try to change the subject like you always do." he added.  
  
"Vegeta I thought we agreed on going to counseling. We can work this out. I know it." Vegeta heard the amount of hope in her voice but brushed it off and continued.  
  
"No, YOU implied that all on your own. I agreed to nothing of the sort. For the past weeks all you have been doing is acting as if our marriage IS working out when you know it ISN'T."  
  
With that Bulma broke into throaty sobs. "Vegeta, I just want to save our marriage!"  
  
"I want a divorce! I can't take it any more!" Bulma looked at him with tears dangling from her lower eye lids, reflecting her blue eyes.  
  
"You can't take what anymore?!? My love? Our children? Our home? Me?!?"  
  
"The pain! The anger! The emptiness! I love you Bulma (she gasped when she heard him say her name) but I need to be alone. I hope you can respect that." He pulled out a bunch of papers. The papers that Bulma had been trying to avoid for all these weeks. The divorce papers.  
  
"My parts are all filled out." He handed her a pen. "Your parts are untouched. You can take your time in filling them out but just to let you know.I found an apartment and a job so I'll be moving out in about three days."  
  
Bulma felt her world crumble beneath her as these words escaped her soon to be ex-husband's lips. But she could not deny him happiness. She nodded her head as he got up from the table, headed upstairs and it was now safe to assume he was packing.  
  
'How am I going to pull through without you, Vegeta? I can manage well financially but when it comes to romance.love and all of those other things in life that are worth fighting for.I'm broke.' Bulma dried her tears as she struggled to fill out the retched forms which released her husband from her reach.  
  
About 5 months later at Satan City Child Care Center.  
  
Vegeta had been doing well on his own. He now had an apartment, new friends and a job no one would have imagined him to be good at. He was now a licensed pediatrician. For years he had been going to night school (college, don't ask how) and all of his hard work paid off.  
  
He had often called Bulma to see how she was managing and to check up on the kids. Just awhile ago, ChiChi had done some research on the top schools for pre-teens and teens (Goten is now eleven [sixth grade] and Trunks is thirteen [eighth grade]) and had found a boarding school for boys that included a lot of college credits and scholarships. ChiChi gave in and sent Goten there and Bulma had sent Trunks along so that they both could have a close friend. Bra was doing just fine and she went to day care now which left Bulma with a lot of time to get work done. Bulma never sounded happier. And she was (^_^.)  
  
Even though Vegeta now had a home and a job he still felt an empty hole in his heart. He was lonely. No one could ever fill Bulma's place but he needed a companion.  
  
Vegeta was invited to attend a dinner- get together at the Son house but he doubted that he would have time to be able to make it on time.  
  
"Dr. Vegeta! I have your files here along with some patient logs that you need to review." Said his secretary, Gladis.  
  
"Thank you Gladis." He grabbed the papers as he stepped into his office. It was oval shaped, painted deep blue, filled with beautiful iron (think IKEA) furniture and he had a lot of pictures scattered around his office. Mostly of his patients. He had few of his.past family. He also had a box labeled "Trunks" for the letters he received from his son while away at boarding school.  
  
He sat down and started to examine the papers before him. His work was taken seriously, leaving not much time for training (normally, he would drive out of the city and into an isolated forest to spar.)  
  
He glanced up at the clock, it was 7:30. He sighed and went back to working. He was done at eight and decided to head over to ChiChi's anyway.  
  
Son House (Vegeta Arrives)  
  
A full Goku answered the door. "Oh! Hey Vegeta! What are you doing getting here so late?"  
  
"Well, unlike you Kakkarot, I actually have a real job in this real world and commit to it."  
  
"Ouch.Well.uhm.come inside." Said a now hurt Goku.  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen to meet familiar faces.  
  
"Well, it's about time you showed up!" said ChiChi. "I know you have a job and everything now but you can't expect everyone to wait for you when they have families to feed!"  
  
"I came didn't I?" questioned Vegeta as he furrowed a brow.  
  
"Yes," perked up another voice. "You did."  
  
Vegeta was happy to see that Bulma wasn't going to make tonight awkward.  
  
Another man walked into the room, assumingly coming from the bathroom because the sound of a toilet flushing was present.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Long time no see." It was Gohan. And for some reason Vegeta was now very nervous and excited at the same time. But he just gave the younger man a nod to acknowledge he heard him.  
  
"So I heard you're a kid doc. Am I right?" asked Gohan.  
  
Vegeta only nodded again because words ceased to exist in Gohan's presence. The room suddenly became unbearably hot. Vegeta was perspiring and was looking Gohan up and down. Everyone except Gohan and Goku seemed to catch on to Vegeta's strange behavior towards Gohan's appearance in the room. ChiChi and Bulma of course. They both sat there speechless as Vegeta turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?!?" yelled Gohan.  
  
"---I---I have to be getting home now. I shouldn't have come." Vegeta lied. He was very happy to have had the chance to come. A chance to see exactly what he was missing.or better yet, WHOM he was missing.  
  
With that he flew off. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay this is the second chapter. I know it may have shocked you to have witnessed the new side of Vegeta but there's a good side to everybody right? *looks at self in mirror* Do I look better on this side.*turns* or this side? Both are beautiful but this side *left* makes me look .fantabulous! And this side---Okay, never mind that. On with the show!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Vegeta's apartment (coming back from dinner at Son's)  
  
Vegeta plopped down on his couch as he rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head. He looked down towards the floor as he closed his eyes and let his hands run down his face.  
  
'Why am I thinking these things about Kakkarot's brat? I want nothing to do with him.yet I cannot deny myself of the pleasure I get from thoughts of what ever his trousers may hold.' Vegeta laughed aloud at the statement that his mind had created.  
  
He got up and went into the shower.  
  
Somewhere in the air  
  
'What made Vegeta turn away from me just a second ago. By the way he was looking at me I thought he was enjoying my presence but then he got all weird and started sweating.' Gohan thought.  
  
'And why were Mom and Bulma all wide eyed at the both of us. I asked dad but he didn't get it either.' He sighed as he followed the directions his dad gave him from ChiChi to Vegeta's new place.  
  
"AhHa!" he spotted a tall and very fancy looking apartment building and landed on the ground around the back of it.  
  
'This must be the place.'  
  
He approached the door where he was greeted by a doorman that he greeted as he proceeded to the elevator. Seventeenth floor, apartment 3D.  
  
'Hope he doesn't mind me stopping by." He knocked on the door a couple of times and waited.  
  
Finally he heard footsteps coming closer. "Who is it?" asked Vegeta  
  
"It's me! Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta opened the door and let him in.  
  
Gohan noticed that Vegeta was only in boxers and was using a towel to dry is unruly mane. "Sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to interrupt your bath." he apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I was thinking about you anyway." He blurted out with out thinking. He now turned around to see a very surprised look on Gohan's face.  
  
"Uhm.Vegeta.why were you thinking about me?" he asked.  
  
"I.it's hard for me to say why."  
  
"Just say it, how bad could it be?"  
  
"It's worse than anything you could imagine, but here it goes. Gohan," he said as he looked into Gohan's dark pools of eyes. "I'm in love with you."  
  
It took awhile befor Gohan could process this new tid-bit of info. "Uhm.you love me? You're IN love with me Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta was a little taken back at this question, "Well, yes I do. Do you have a PROBLEM with that?"  
  
"No, it's just that I never knew you were.gay." He smiled at Vegeta and sighed. "At least I'm not the only one!"  
  
Vegeta was now about to burst out laughing. "The spawn of Kakkarot is a homo?!? Excuse me for laughing like this but it's unheard of!"  
  
"Well...you're gay too." Gohan was now feeling his cheeks blush a crimson red.  
  
Vegeta noticed that he was embarrassed and stopped as he put on a shirt. "Why don't we go and grab something to eat? I haven't eaten and maybe we could talk some more.If you want to that is."  
  
"Sure Vegeta.it'll be like a.date. If you want it to be that is." Vegeta didn't give an answer but just simply grabbed the younger man's arm and headed out the door (now fully dressed.)  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Gohan.  
  
"An Italian restaurant that's nearby. It's quiet, dark and comfortable. We'd get privacy. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Privacy." Gohan trailed off in his thoughts, 'I hope I know what I'm doing. Sure, I'm attracted to Vegeta but I'm not sure if dinner's all we're going to be having tonight.'  
  
"Here we are." Vegeta held the door open for Gohan as they were seated by a short waiter by the name of Paul (wonder how he got that name? [Inside joke, literally])  
  
Vegeta watched as Gohan's eyes wandered around the candle lit restaurant. It had different shades of red as far as the eye could see that made the atmosphere highly romantic.  
  
"Like it?" Gohan nodded unconscious that he was doing so.  
  
They ordered their food and found themselves revealing secrets that they never could have with other people. They clicked that night.  
  
They were now headed back to Vegeta's apartment. When the arrived they stepped in quietly as they slipped off their jackets.  
  
"Gohan.you don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to. I'll understand." Vegeta said in a very loving tone.  
  
"No.I want to. I love you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta pulled Gohan into a closed mouth kiss which was suddenly broken with the slip of Gohan's wandering tongue inside of Vegeta's mouth.  
  
Vegeta slid his way, never removing his lips from Gohan's, into the bedroom. He threw Gohan onto the bed and then himself causing Gohan to gasp as the older man practically knocked the wind out of him. Vegeta smiled and started kissing him once again but now removing Gohan's shirt.  
  
He lowered his lips across Gohan's chest and placed his nipple in between his lips as he began to tease them with his tongue. Gohan gave moans of pleasure which caused Vegeta to want to give him more. Vegeta lowered himself once more, now removing Gohan's pants with a couple of which gestures. He was now face to...uhm...dick with Gohan's erection. He licked the tip, tasting his salty-sweet skin. A faint whimper escaped Gohan. Vegeta then couldn't control himself as he deep throated the large organ back and forth. Gohan came in his mouth which caused Vegeta to swallow the gooey goodness. Vegeta got up leaving a now panting Gohan. He placed his knees on both sides of Gohan and was now sitting wide legged on his lap. He pulled Gohan into another kiss which left some of Gohan's own seed in his mouth. Gohan welcomed the taste and ended the kiss.  
  
"I need you Vegeta." Her cooed, "Need you in me, I can take it no longer."  
  
"As you wish." Vegeta scooted down so that he was now in front of Gohan's opening. He wet his finger and then another and then another, they were shoved into the diminutive entrance. Gohan screamed in pain, 'could he maybe take it down a notch with the entering my ass?!? I'm not a coin slot!' Vegeta sensed his lover's discomfort and removed his fingers. He now plunged his erected member into Gohan. Gohan's screams were of pleasure. This love express ran all night long. (I'm sorry! I cannot continue this! This is more graphic than I had hoped [Even though it's nothing compared to others])  
  
Vegeta's apartment (Morning)  
  
Vegeta awoke to the sun's rays that lit up the room. He flattened his hair back and smiled. He now turned to his still sleeping lover and brushed his hand across his smooth cheek. Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see the now smiling Vegeta.  
  
"Good morning." He yawned.  
  
"Good morning." Smiled Vegeta as he leaned over to kiss Gohan's nose.  
  
"I call shower!" yelled Gohan as he raced to the bathroom and locked it.  
  
"Damnit! My own house and I have to be last in the shower?" of course this is not why Vegeta was upset. He was hoping that him and his new mate could bask in the water together.  
  
Gohan turned on the shower and got in. He had known of Vegeta's wanting to shower with him but after they finished fucking (whatever you feel) last night he was having major ass pain. He was afraid that Vegeta might try to backdoor him again. He loved Vegeta, enjoyed the sex he received but was hoping that Vegeta wanted him for more than just his body.  
  
Vegeta decided he would be the one who made breakfast and went into the kitchen and started pulling out cooking.materials (I'm not an active chef, I'm an imaginative chef [I imagine what I want to eat and pretend I'm really cooking it. It's not my fault if my mom happens to do all the work.])  
  
About half an hour into making breakfast, Vegeta felt large arms wrap around his waist and a set of lips make their way up to his neck. The bulky figure sniffed the air.  
  
"That smells great."  
  
"So do you." Vegeta said as he inhaled his lover's scent.  
  
They both sat down and ate their breakfast, enjoying each other's company. Little did they know what news from another home might bring to their new companionship.  
  
  
  
Yeah I know, BAD KELCEY! NO! YAOI IS NOT GOOD! ESPECIALLY WITH LEMON! But won't more people read it? Well keep reading! 


	3. Chapter Three

Third chapter! *has a sudden urge (but not to Herbal)* POPEYE'S CHICKEN IS THE SHIZNIT! Sorry 'bout that.Too much Little Nicky.hehe. Okay, on with it! ~Fuzzy~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Capsule Corps. (Morning)  
  
ring ring Bulma answers phone. "Hello, Briefs residence."."Hi mom!"."Oh I'm fine!"."Vegeta? He's..fine."."Oh it's nothing. Trust me!"."You and dad want to what?!?"."Oh no! It's no problem. Vegeta and I would love if you guys came over!"."Yeah.one big happy family. As always!"."Okay, bye mom. Love you."  
  
Bulma still hadn't told her parents about her divorce. She knew it would crush them. It would also hurt them that she hadn't told them and they would be constantly asking of her and the kids were all right. They knew about Trunks's departure to boarding school and all but they wanted to come and check out things in Bulma's home.  
  
'I don't want to break their hearts.What will they say if their daughter failed in her marriage and was now a widow?!?' The thought was too heavy a threat in Bulma's mind. Without thinking, she picked up the phone and called Vegeta. Convo:  
  
ring ring V= Vegeta, B= Bulma, and G= Gohan  
  
G- Hello? B-Uhm.hello? Who is this? G- Shouldn't I be asking you that? B- *gasp* Gohan?!? G- Bulma? B-Can you put Vegeta on the phone? Pronto?!? G-Uhm.he's in the shower right now. B-Well tell him to get out now! Go in and hand him the phone! I'm sure you've ALREADY seen him naked. G-*with attitude* And what's that suppose to mean?!? B-Urg! Just put him on the phone! . V-Hello? B-Vegeta! What the hell is Gohan doing at your place this early in the morning?!? Don't tell me that you guys.uhm.you knowed. V-I don't see how this is any of your business! Did you just call to harass me or ask a question of importance? B-I need you Vegeta. V-What do you mean? B-I need you back here at the house.Only for a week! I promise! V-Are you mad?!? I have a job and my own life to live! And why do you need me anyway? B-*sigh* My parents are spending the week at the house. V-How does this concern me? B-I never told them we were divorced! Okay?!? V-Why the hell not?!? B-I don't want to let my parents find out that I'm a failure as a wife! *starts crying* V-Calm down.What do I have to do? B-All you have to do id pretend that we're still married.which requires you to sleep over here. You can still go to work though. V-Fine. hangs up phone  
  
Bulma was now very pleased and ran upstairs to get her precious Bra (hehe) ready for her grandparent's arrival.  
  
Vegeta's apartment- (after call)  
  
Vegeta sighed as he went into his room to start packing. He had almost forgotten about Gohan's presence.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan waved a hand in the air to catch his attention and then placed his hands on his hips. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I have to go and spend the week at Bulma's house just so her parents won't find out that we're divorced." Vegeta sighed as he was now going to the bathroom to get his bathroom necessities.  
  
"What?!? But you can't! this isn't even your fault that she didn't tell her parents! I don't see why you have to go! Just call her up and tell her that it's out of your hands!" Gohan looked at Vegeta who was now coming close to him.  
  
"Listen Gohan, I know that Bulma and I aren't married anymore but I still love her, just not the way I love you. More like a friend if anything." He kissed Gohan's soft lips." I have to do this, as a friend. I will get to see you and it's only for a week."  
  
Vegeta went to take a shower as Gohan sat on his bed and gazed out the window. 'Why do you have to go? They're going to find out soon enough! Think about our relationship! You're putting it on hold.' he was so into his thoughts that he did not hear Vegeta come out of the bathroom and start to get dressed.  
  
"You can stay here if you like," Vegeta offered "just don't go having any wild parties. At least without me." He smiled but the young saiyan only looked at him with eyes that asked 'Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see you're my world?'  
  
Vegeta looked away and grabbed his coat. Gohan rushed up to him and said "Vegeta, I love you and if this is what you want to do...then I'm happy. Just don't forget that you have a boyfriend that would fight for you if you were ever in trouble." Gohan smiled as their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Gohan." Vegeta walked out the door.  
  
Capsule Corps.  
  
Vegeta opened the door of his former home, walked inside and went upstairs to unpack. He knew Bulma was in the kitchen but he'd say his hello later. After he finished unpacking, he hid the suitcase and headed for his daughter's room. He picked her up which sent her arms flying around his neck and almost singing, "I missed you papa! Where did you go?"  
  
"I went away for awhile Bra but I'm back now so I don't want to hear you saying anything about me leaving. Understood?" Bra nodded as she was set back down on her bed. Vegeta kissed her forehead and headed back downstairs.  
  
"Hey there." Bulma beamed as Vegeta entered the kitchen. She noticed Vegeta looking around constantly. "Nothing burning here. I've gotten better."  
  
He sat down and held his head in his hands, "How long do we have to do this?"  
  
"Until my parents leave. About a week." Bulma started to set the food on the table for her parent's advent. "Lunch is almost ready, you should go and grab Bra.  
  
Vegeta went upstairs to grab his giggling daughter. He went down stairs and quickened his pace as he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Vegeta went to answer it, Bra still in his arms.  
  
"Gran!" Bra jumped from Vegeta's arms and into Mrs. Briefs's. "Mommy made lunch!"  
  
"Oh she did, did she? Well let's go see!" Before heading to the kitchen she gave Vegeta a slight hug and was on her way.  
  
Dr. Briefs shook Vegeta's hand and said "Glad to see you and my daughter together still after all these years." Not many years but okay.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he closed the door. He heard a lot of commotion, mostly hugging and "Wow you look fantastic!'s"  
  
"This is going to be a long week." Vegeta neared the kitchen, dreading every inch.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Third Chappie. Did you like it? It wasn't much but it did explain what's going to be going on in the LAST chapter. Yes the fourth chapter is the last one. Hope you like it! ~Fuzzy~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Fourth and last chapter is ready to go! Chinese Words of wisdom (Proverbs):Virginity like bubble, one prick, all gone./Man who run in front of car get tired./Man who run behind car get exhausted./Man with hand in pocket feel cocky all day./Foolish man give wife grand piano, wise man give wife upright organ./Man who walk through airport turnstile sideways going to Bangkok./Man with one chopstick go hungry./Man who scratch ass should not bite fingernails./Man who eat many prunes get good run for money./Baseball is wrong: man with four balls cannot walk./ War does not determine who is right, war determine who is left./Wife who put husband in doghouse soon find him in cat house./ It take many nails to build crib, but one screw to fill it./ Man who stand on toilet is high on pot./ Man who live in glass house should change clothes in basement./Man who fish in other man's well often catch crabs.  
  
Man who fart in church sit in own pew. /Crowded elevator smell different to midget. Like them? LoL. Okay, back to the story. ~Fuzzy~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Week at capsule Corps.  
  
1st day- Parent's arrival Very awkward dinner (Bulma making up stories of how their life has been recently.) Vegeta nodding to every comment and just trying to seem polite when he wanted to scream for help. Night- Vegeta and Bulma struggling for dominance of the covers. Bulma's unconscious mind that kept on making her snuggle up to Vegeta as he pushed her away.  
  
2nd day- Vegeta was woken up by Bra (jumping on bed) Breakfast at a local diner with in-laws (former in-laws) constantly asking for more ice and butter pats Bra running around the place and getting Vegeta aggravated but made everyone else say "Awww, how cute!" Picnic in the park Vegeta's hot dog was stolen by a squirrel (which needless to say, did not live very long) It started raining and Vegeta got very wet Back at house Mrs. Briefs kept on asking why they don't hug or kiss and other loving gestures Vegeta was forced to kiss Bulma (unbearable!)  
  
The next days were all a blur of nothing but sheer torment to Vegeta. If Dr. Briefs so much as nudged his arm one more time while saying, "Women *sigh* can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." One more time.he was going to go mental.  
  
Tonight would be his sixth night at the Briefs's residence where he was held captive. Tonight was also the night that the Briefs and the Sons were going to be eating dinner at a fancy restaurant by the name of Chulo's.(err.) It was also the first night in five days that he would be seeing Gohan.  
  
He sighed as he put on a tux and some shoes Bulma had suggested. He wasn't in the mood for arguing with her so he agreed to put them on.  
  
"Everyone ready? Well then let's go!" Bulma yelled from the foot of the stairs.  
  
Everyone was downstairs already by then. Vegeta mumbled something about a stupid bitch that keeps on putting up a front to please her parents (or something close to that.)  
  
Chulo's  
  
The Son's had already arrived. They were now smiling upon the arrival of their friends.  
  
"Hey guys, over here!" called Goku.  
  
Vegeta couldn't do it, he could not make eye contact with Gohan without making anyone suspicious. Gohan on the other hand was smiling at him and tilted his head forward, signaling for Vegeta to sit across from him. Vegeta did so and regretted it.  
  
"Hey, long time.no call" Gohan whispered, now looking around the restaurant.  
  
"You know how difficult it is to get a moment's peace in that house."  
  
Gohan sighed and nodded. Vegeta nudged his foot against his to get his attention. "I'm sorry Gohan. But you know that I still love you."  
  
Gohan didn't know how to reply. The past couple of nights without Vegeta were lonely and left him wondering if Vegeta was having a good time over at Bulma's.Too good of a time to want to come back to him.  
  
Everyone else was now wrapped up in their conversations and meals to even give them two a second glance. Gohan was now rising from his seat to go to the restroom. Vegeta followed him. Bulma was the only one who caught on to their movements.  
  
(bathroom) Vegeta pulled Gohan into an empty stall and began to kiss him deeply. Gohan hesitated at first but then gave in. He was still uncertain if this relationship was based on love or lust. He pulled away to see a now smiling Vegeta who had his arms around his waist.  
  
"I missed you so much." Vegeta purred in his ear.  
  
"Listen," said Gohan as he pushed Vegeta away. "Where is this going?" Vegeta looked at him with an arched brow. "I mean, where is our relationship going? The first day was great.along with the night but this past week has been pure agony. I've been missing you like crazy. I can't live another moment without you."  
  
Vegeta felt his lover's pain but tonight was the last night that he had to spend with Bulma and then he could return to Gohan. "Tonight's my last night with her. I could at least stay one more night and then in the morning I'll be back with you.I promise."  
  
"No Vegeta, this game has gone on long enough! Either you come straight with Bulma or our relationship is over. What's going to happen if they decide to move in?!? Are you going to live there too?" Gohan now looked Vegeta full in the eyes.  
  
Vegeta's heart was tearing in two. Apart of him wanted to tell Bulma off and run into Gohan's arms. But the other part wanted to make it through tonight without any of this drama. "Gohan I can't just desert her now when we've come so far! This whole week would have occurred in vain if we didn't seal the package with tonight!" Gohan stormed out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant, tears pouring from his eyes. Vegeta didn't expect him to actually leave.He hadn't known how serious the young saiyan was.  
  
Vegeta came out of the bathroom to meet an angry ChiChi. "What did you do to him?!? My poor baby boy just ran out of here with enough tears to start a flood (exaggeration.)"  
  
"He's not a child ChiChi! He's a grown man ('Who cries like one') and he can handle things on his own!" as soon as he said that he looked at Bulma. "And so should you." Everyone was now looking at Bulma with curious faces.  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I can't go on playing around what you know is the truth. We are divorced and we have been for almost six months now. I have a new life and a new love. Gohan." With that said everyone in the room was about to faint (except Bulma.)  
  
"You're right.you're right Vegeta. It was unfair of me to ask you to pretend as if we were still married. I'm sorry Vegeta." She turned to her parent's "I'm sorry mom and dad, I shouldn't of lied to you just so that you wouldn't think I was a failure."  
  
Bulma's parents walked up to her and held her. "Bulma, we would never think of you, of all people as a failure. We love you and only want you to be happy." As this little showcase of feelings was taking place ChiChi arose from her fainted state.  
  
"You're in love with my son?!? How?!? When?!? Did this happen?!?" she screamed.  
  
"No time for that now. I've got to find him!" he yelled as he raced out of the store. He ran down the streets and lanes towards a familiar ki. One store caught his eye. He ran in and purchased the gift (not saying what it is yet.)  
  
The ki led him to the large shopping mall, miles from the restaurant. He walked in and noticed he only had fifteen minutes until the mall closed. He looked around the fairly empty mall in search for his love. And there he was. Sitting by the wishing fountain looking up at the large screen in the middle of the mall that normally played commercial advertisements.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck Vegeta as he headed up the elevator to the room where the screen showings were controlled. A man who was in the chair controlling the monitors was about to ask him to explain himself for his intrusion when Vegeta pulled out a wad of cash and asked if he could do him a favor.  
  
Gohan had been sitting there ever since he left the restaurant. To his dismay, that night in the mall was a Couple Day and if you and your mate shopped together you could get special discounts. The looks that the young lovers gave one another were priceless. He had had enough moping for one night so he rose from his seat and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" called a loud booming voice. Gohan turned around and was shocked by the display on the large screen. "Don't go Gohan. I have something to ask you." Gohan nodded, still unsure. He watched the screen, he watched his love get down on one knee and bring out what it looked like to be.a ring box.  
  
"Gohan, will you do me the greatest pleasure in becoming my husband?" The remaining people in the mall all looked at the screen and started "Awwing."  
  
".Yes, I will. I love you Vegeta and I always will." He looked at the screen as Vegeta disappeared from sight and was now running towards him. They embraced each other as tears invaded their eyes. There was loud clapping from their private audience that night as Vegeta slipped the gold band onto Gohan's hand.  
  
The wedding was in mid-June. The ceremony was held on a beach. The gazebo was pearly white, as well as the pews which over looked the turquoise ocean on that beautiful day. The honeymoon was a different story. They went to the island of Kona (in Hawaii) where it was pretty cold. They still enjoyed themselves because they spent most of their honeymoon in the hotel suite anyway!  
  
On the first night of their stay in Kona, Gohan rolled over to see his wide eyed mate staring back at him and smiling. "Vegeta, how long do you think our marriage will last?" He waited for a response.  
  
"Forever my love." Vegeta pulled the blanket over their heads as they made love that night for the third time that night as husband and husband.  
  
  
  
Cheesy, I know *sigh* well I tried! Hope you like it! One more piece of silliness before I go:  
  
Two homosexuals named Vegeta and Gohan were living together. It was stinking hot one day and Vegeta arrived home to find Gohan with his ass in the freezer, "Gohan! What are you doing with your ass in the freezer?"  
  
Gohan replied, "It was so hot outside I thought you'd like something cool to slip into!" Hehe, bye! R&R![pic] 


End file.
